elderscrollsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Das Geheimnis von Prinzessin Talara, Band II
Das Geheimnis von Prinzessin Talara, Band II ist ein Lehrbuch in , und . Fundorte Skyrim *Neben Astas Tornister im Ahnenschimmerheiligtum *Im Frostflussleuchtturm *In Gadnors Inventar in der Kristallstollenhöhle *In den Krypten von Ragnvald *In einem Raum voller Urnen in Ustengrav Oblivion *Belohnung für den Abschluss der Quest Zwei Seiten der Medaille Morrowind *Chark *Valvius Mevureius' Haus in Caldera Inhalt Das Geheimnis von Prinzessin Talara Band II von Mera Llykith 50px|text-bottomie fühlte nichts, Dunkelheit umgab ihren Körper und ihren Geist. Schmerz schoss durch ihr Bein und mit diesem Gefühl kam gleichzeitig eine große Kälte. Sie öffnete die Augen und stellte fest, dass sie zu ertrinken drohte. Ihr linkes Bein war absolut bewegungslos, aber mit Hilfe des anderen Beines und ihrer Arme kämpfte sie sich nach oben, zu den Monden über ihr. Es war ein langer, schwerer Weg durch die wirbelnden Strömungen, die sie nach unten zogen. Endlich gelang es ihr, die Wasseroberfläche zu durchbrechen. Sie sog die kalte Nachtluft gierig ein. Sie befand sich immer noch nahe der felsigen Küste der Hauptstadt des Königreichs Camlorn, aber die Strömung hatte sie schon ziemlich weit von der Stelle am Cavilstyrfelsen fortgetrieben, wo sie hineingefallen war. Nicht gefallen, dachte sie und korrigierte sich selbst. Man hatte sie gestoßen. Sie ließ sich weiter stromabwärts treiben. Die steilen Klippen wurden langsam flacher, bis sie fast mit der Wasseroberfläche auf einer Höhe waren. Am Ufer tauchte die Silhouette eines großen Hauses auf und als sie sich ihm näherte, konnte sie den Rauch sehen, der aus dem Kamin aufstieg, und das Flackern von Licht im Inneren. Der Schmerz in ihrem Bein war stark, aber noch schlimmer war die Kälte des Wassers. Der Gedanke an ein warmes Kaminfeuer war ausreichende Motivation, um wieder mit dem Schwimmen zu beginnen. Am Ufer angelangt, versuchte sie zu stehen, aber sie musste feststellen, dass es nicht ging. Das einfache weiße Kleid, das sie beim Blumenfest getragen hatte, war zerrissen und fühlte sich wie ein Bleigewicht auf ihrem Rücken an. Vollkommen erschöpft brach sie zusammen und begann zu weinen. "Hilfe!" rief sie. "Wenn Ihr mich hört, bitte helft!" Einen Moment später öffnete sich die Tür des Hauses und eine Frau kam heraus. Es war Ramke, die Greisin, die sie auf dem Blumenfest getroffen hatte. Diejenige, die "Sie ist es!" gerufen hatte, noch bevor sie selbst wusste, wer sie war. Im Gegensatz dazu spiegelte sich jetzt kein Erkennen in den Augen der alten Frau, die sich ihr näherte. "Bei Sethiete, seid Ihr verletzt?" flüsterte Ramke und half ihr auf. "Ich habe dieses Kleid schon einmal gesehen. Wart Ihr eine der Tänzerinnen auf dem Blumenfest heute Abend? Ich war mit Gräfin Jyllia Raze da, der Tochter des Königs." "Ich weiß, sie hat uns vorgestellt", stöhnte sie. "Ich nannte mich selbst Gyna von Daggerfall." "Aber natürlich! Ihr kamt mir gleich so bekannt vor", sagte die alte Frau und führte sie über den Strand bis zur Tür. "Mein Gedächtnis ist nicht so gut, wie es einmal war. Wärmt Euch auf und lasst uns Euer Bein ansehen." Ramke nahm Gynas durchnässtes Kleid, setzte sie vor das Feuer und hüllte sie in eine Decke. Als die Betäubung durch die Kälte langsam nachließ, spürte sie den intensiven Schmerz in ihrem Bein wieder. Bis dahin hatte sie nicht gewagt, es zu betrachten. Als sie es tat, hätte sie sich bei dem Anblick, der sich ihr bot, beinahe übergeben: ein tiefer, klaffender Riss, umgeben von aufgedunsenem, geschwollenem, fischweißem Fleisch. Ein dicker Blutstrom sprudelte aus einer Arterie hervor und rann in Strömen auf den Boden. "Meine Güte", sagte die alte Frau, als sie zum Feuer zurückkehrte. "Das muss Euch ziemliche Schmerzen bereiten. Ihr habt Glück, dass ich mich noch immer an einige der alten Heilzauber erinnere." Ramke setzte sich auf den Boden und presste ihre Hände an beide Seiten der Wunde. Gyna fühlte einen stechenden Schmerz und dann ein kühles, sanftes Zwicken und Prickeln. Als sie hinunterschaute, bewegte Ramke ihre faltigen Hände langsam aufeinander zu. Unter ihrer Annäherung begann sich die Wunde vor ihren Augen zu schließen, das Fleisch verband sich wieder und auch die Blutergüsse verschwanden. "Bei Kynareth", keuchte Gyna. "Ihr habt mir das Leben gerettet." "Nicht nur das, Ihr werdet auch keine hässliche Narbe auf Eurem hübschen Bein zurückbehalten", kicherte die Alte. "Ich musste diesen Zauber so oft anwenden, als Gräfin Jyllia noch klein war. Ihr müsst wissen, ich war ihr Kindermädchen." "Ich weiß", lächelte Gyna. "Aber das ist lange her und trotzdem erinnert Ihr Euch noch an den Zauber." "Oh, wenn man etwas neu erlernt, selbst in der Schule der Wiederherstellung, gibt es immer viel zu lernen und viele Fehler zu machen, aber wenn man einmal so alt ist wie ich, dann muss man sich nicht mehr an die Dinge erinnern. Man weiß es einfach. Schließlich habe ich den Zauber vermutlich schon tausend Mal angewendet. Die kleine Gräfin Jyllia und die kleine Prinzessin Talara verletzten sich andauernd irgendwo. Kein Wunder, wo sie doch immer überall herumkletterten." Gyna seufzte. "Ihr müsst Gräfin Jyllia sehr geliebt haben." "Das tue ich immer noch", strahlte Ramke. "Aber sie ist nun erwachsen und alles ist anders. Wisst Ihr, es ist mir zuvor nicht aufgefallen, aber Ihr ähnelt meiner Gräfin sehr. Habe ich das schon erwähnt, als wir uns auf dem Fest begegnet sind?" "Das habt Ihr", sagte Gyna. "Das heißt, ich glaube, Ihr wart der Meinung, ich sähe aus wie Prinzessin Talara." "Oh, es wäre so schön, wenn die Prinzessin zurückkehren würde", stieß die alte Frau hervor. "Wisst Ihr, als die ehemalige königliche Familie ermordet wurde und alle sagten, dass die Prinzessin tot sei, obwohl wir die Leiche niemals fanden, hatte ich den Eindruck, dass das wahre Opfer Gräfin Jyllia war. Ihr kleines Herz zerbrach einfach, und eine Zeit lang sah es so aus, als würde das auch für ihren Verstand gelten." "Wie meint Ihr das?", fragte Gyna. "Was ist damals passiert?" "Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das einer Fremden erzählen sollte, aber es ist in Camlorn allgemein bekannt und es ist wirklich so, als würde ich Euch kennen." Ramke kämpfte kurz mit ihrem Gewissen und begann dann zu erzählen: "Jyllia war Zeugin der Morde, müsst Ihr wissen. Ich fand sie später, sie hatte sich in dem entsetzlich blutverschmierten Thronraum versteckt. Sie war wie eine zerbrochene Puppe. Sie sprach nicht und sie aß nicht. Ich versuchte es mit all meinen Heilzaubern, aber ich konnte nichts tun. Sie hatte so viel mehr erlitten als nur ein aufgeschlagenes Knie. Ihr Vater, der damalige Herzog von Oloine, schickte sie in ein Sanatorium auf dem Land, damit sie sich erholte." "Das arme kleine Mädchen", sagte Gyna bedauernd. "Es dauerte Jahre, bis sie wieder sie selbst war", sagte Ramke nickend. "Und in Wahrheit ist sie auch das nie wieder ganz geworden. Wundert es Euch, dass ihr Vater sie nicht zu seiner Thronerbin machte, als er zum König gekrönt wurde? Er glaubt, dass sie nicht die Richtige ist, und so sehr ich dies auch bestreiten möchte, so hat er doch Recht. Sie erinnerte sich an nichts, an rein gar nichts." "Denkt Ihr", Gyna wählte ihre Worte sorgfältig, "dass es ihr besser ginge, wenn sie wüsste, dass ihre Cousine, Prinzessin Talara, noch lebt und dass es ihr gut geht?" Ramke dachte darüber nach. "Ich glaube schon. Aber vielleicht auch nicht. Manchmal ist es am besten, nicht zu hoffen." Gyna erhob sich und stellte fest, dass ihr Bein genauso kräftig war, wie es aussah. Ihr Kleid war getrocknet und Ramke gab ihr einen Umhang, darauf bestehend, dass sie sich vor der kalten Nachtluft schützte. An der Tür gab Gyna der alten Frau einen Kuss auf die Wange und dankte ihr. Nicht nur für den Heilzauber und den Umhang, sondern für alles andere Gute, dass sie je getan hatte. Die Straße in der Nähe des Hauses führte nach Norden und nach Süden. Zur Linken lag der Weg zurück nach Camlorn, wo Geheimnisse verborgen lagen, zu denen nur sie allein den Schlüssel besaß. Im Süden befand sich Daggerfall, ihre Heimat seit nun mehr als 20 Jahren. Sie konnte ganz einfach dorthin zurückkehren, zu ihrer Profession auf den Straßen der Stadt. Sie dachte einige Sekunden nach und traf dann eine Entscheidung. Sie war noch nicht allzu lange gelaufen, als eine schwarze, von drei Pferden gezogene Kutsche mit dem kaiserlichen Wappen, begleitet von acht Reitern, an ihr vorbeifuhr. Sie fuhr noch einige Meter weiter und hielt dann plötzlich an. Sie erkannte einen der Soldaten als Gnorbooth, Fürst Strales Diener. Die Tür öffnete sich und Fürst Strale selbst, der Botschafter des Kaisers, der Mann, der sie und all die anderen Frauen zur Unterhaltung bei Hofe angeheuert hatte, trat heraus. "Ihr!" rief er missbilligend. "Ihr seid doch eine von den Prostituierten oder nicht? Ihr seid diejenige, die während des Blumenfestes verschwand? Gyna, habe ich Recht?" "Das alles stimmt", lächelte sie säuerlich. "Bis darauf, dass mein Name, wie ich herausfand, nicht Gyna ist." "Das ist mir vollkommen egal", sagte Fürst Strale. "Was macht Ihr auf der Straße nach Süden? Ich habe Euch dafür bezahlt, dass Ihr bleibt und das Königreich erfreut." "Wenn ich zurück nach Camlorn ginge, gäbe es eine Menge Leute, die darüber gar nicht erfreut wären." "Erklärt Euch", sagte Fürst Strale. Das tat sie. Und er hörte zu. en:Mystery of Talara, Book II es:El misterio de la princesa Talara, Segunda parte fr:Le mystère de la Princesse Talara, deuxième partie ru:Тайна Талары, т. 2 Kategorie:Skyrim: Bücher Kategorie:Oblivion: Bücher Kategorie:Morrowind: Bücher Kategorie:Skyrim: Lehrbücher Kategorie:Oblivion: Lehrbücher Kategorie:Morrowind: Lehrbücher